poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayura (Heroes' Day Part 2) (BGAOMTOLACN)/Transcript
This is the script for Bubble Guppies' Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Prime Queen: Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Thank you for joining us for this very special program. You will have the chance to witness the victory of our great leader, Scarlet Moth! Akumatized villains: Hail Scarlet Moth! Hail Scarlet Moth! Hail Scarlet Moth! Prime Queen: '''Today shall be known as ..... Villains Day! and Sabine are seen watching the news broadcast from Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Then Nora, Ella, and Etta are seen watching the new broadcast from the Césaire apartment before the scene switches to Catalyst in Hawk Moth's lair '''Catalyst: It's time, Scarlet Moth. Akumatized villain: Hail Scarlet Moth! (stop when Scarlet Moth raises his cane) Scarlet Moth: Ladybug. Cat Noir. I can feel your close presence. If you want to save Paris and all its people, I'll give you one last chance. Give yourselves up and bring me your Miraculous. Cat Noir: Penny for your thoughts, m'lady? Ladybug: It's like he's been preparing for this for a long time. But we...we're not prepared for this. Cat Noir: Yes, we are! We've already fought them all and we won! And there are five of us this time! Deema: And besides I've got an idea. Jeremy Belpois: What’s that, Deema? Deema: Well, remember Romeo's opposite ray that turned Catboy into Night Panther, Owlette into the PJ Masks' own Dark Owl and Romeo into Captain Smartypants? Owlette: Yeah. So? Deema: Well, if I can get that opposite ray, then I can turn a few of Hawk Moth or Scarlet Moth's army against him. Gil (Bubble Guppies): That’s brilliant. Ladybug: If we want to win, we have to defeat Hawk Moth, even though we've never fought him before. (stands up) Hawk Moth! I hope you enjoyed Volpina's illusion, because the real Ladybug will never hand you over her Mraculous! Cat Noir: (stands up) And we've got a better idea! You're gonna give us your Miraculous! Carapace: (stands up along with Rena Rouge) You may have an army of akumatized warriors... Rena Rouge: ...but we're a whole team of superheroes! Queen Bee: (stands up) You're going to wish you never wore that utterly ridiculous costume! Romeo (PJ Masks): Ooh. They’re threatening the great and powerful Scarlet Moth. Luna Girl: We’re really scared. Night Ninja: As if. Scarlet Moth: (laughs maliciously) I understand you want to fight. Then so be it. Guitar Villain. Frightningale. Music! (Guitar Villain and Frightningale play thunderous music while the other akumatized villains charge towards the Miraculous superheroes) Prime Queen: And so it begins. The scarlet army is on its way to crush these pathetic Miraculous holders. Ladybug: Don't forget our main objective. We want to get to Hawk Moth. Cat Noir: Simple plan then. Go for the big bad boss. Rena Rouge: Let's get him! Carapace: I'll cover you! Queen Bee: You can count on me, Ladybug. Oona: We’re with you all the way! All: Always! Stormy Weather: Cyclone! (makes a huge twister appear) Pharaoh: Horus! Give me you wings! (begins to fly and picks up Princess Fragrance) Stormy Weather: Thunderbolt! (aims at Ladybug) Ladybug: Carapace! Shield! (Carapace throws his shield at Ladybug, protecting her from Stormy Weather's attack; Riposte then attacks Ladybug, but she dodges this) Your sword are no match for Cat Noir! Show them what you got! Cat Noir: (charges towards the akumatized vilains with his staff) Ladybug: Queen Bee, Pharaoh's pendant! (Princess Fragrance aims at Cat Noir, but Carapace blocks the attack) Cat Noir: Well done! Queen Bee: (hits Pharaoh's pendant with her spinning top, breaking it and releasing the akuma) Ladybug: (captures the akuma) Rena Rouge! Rescue! Rena Rouge: Good aim, Chloé! (catches a falling Jalil and then throws her flute at Princess Fragrance's perfume, turning her back into Rose) Princess Fragrance: NO! Queen Bee: It's Queen Bee to you, fox. (catches a falling Rose) Ladybug: (captures the akuma) (Cat Noir and Carapace deakumatize Riposte and Mime while Ladybug captures their akumas) Cat Noir: We make a pretty cool team. Ladybug: Not bad! But it's not over yet. Molly (Bubble Guppies): Deema, we’ll distract them. You get to the opposite ray! Deema: Right! Scarlet Moth: It's all going to plan, Catalyst. Catalyst: Nothing's more delightful than leading them to believe that they actually have a chance of winning when their future has already been decided! Scarlet Moth: Over to you, Dark Cupid. André: People of Paris. Just like our superheroes, we will never give into evil and villainy. Together, we shall resist! Together, we will triumph! (receives phone call) Huh? Ahem. Yes, honey? Audrey: What are you doing? Hurry up, André! André: Yes, yes, my dear. I'm on my way. (hangs up and slowly backs away) Meanwhile, I will supervise Paris' defense... from my helicopter! (goes inside the hotel) Thank you! (runs off) (runs towards Audrey and Butler Jean) Audrey, my darling. Where's our Chloé? Audrey: Out playing superheroes again probably. Dark Cupid: (fires an arrow at André, Audrey, and Butler Jean, causing their emotions about Chloé being a superhero to become negative) André: Chloé shouldn't be playing the superheroine! Audrey: It's unacceptable! Utterly unacceptable! Butler Jean: Mademosielle will have to be punished. Scarlet Moth: Nice work, Dark Cupid. The Bourgeois family is now in place to follow my plan. (sends scarlet akumas to Le Grand Paris) Ha ha ha ha! Style Queen, Malediktator, Despair Bear. Chloé never does what she's told, huh? Well now I'm giving you the power to punish her once and for all! (Audrey, André, and Butler Jean are turned back into Style Queen, Malediktator, and Despair Bear) Stormy Weather: There's bad weather on the way! (attacks Ladybug, who blocks the attacks with her yo-yo) Cat Noir: (extends his staff on the ground so that Queen Bee can stand on it) Your forecast was wrong, Ice Queen! (flings Queen Bee, who uses her foot to break Stormy Weather's parasol and release the akuma) Gotcha! (catches a falling Aurore) Rena Rouge: (throws her flute at Rogercop's whistle, breaking it and releasing the akuma) Ladybug: Your days of attacking innocent people will soon be over, Hawk Moth. Lucky Charm! (receives a tennis racket) Get ready! I'm gonna need all of you! Scarlet Moth: The time has come, Dark Cupid. (Dark Cupid fires arrows at all the de-akumatized: Rose, Kagami, Aurore, Jalil, Roger and Fred, giving them negative emotions and allowing Scarlet Moth to re-akumatize them on, Princess Fragance, Riposte, Stormy Weather, Pharaoh, Rogercop, and Mime) Ladybug: What? Prime Queen: What an incredible twist! Those lousy heroes didn't even see it coming! Cat Noir: Hawk Moth is using Dark Cupid to create all the negative emotions he needs. (Dark Cupid fires an arrow at Ladybug, but she dodges and the heroes continue to battle the akumatized villains while Dark Cupid fires more arrows) Carapace: It's a nightmare! Ladybug: Stay focused, guys! Villains must never prevail! Noddy: And besides, Deema's almost got the opposite ray. Deema: Yoohoo! Robot, over here! Romeo (PJ Masks): Get her! [The villains are trying to capture her. But while they were busy running around, Deema has the opposite ray) Deema: I got it! Scarlet Moth: Fall on them like rain, my scarlet akumas! (sends a swarm of scarlet akumas towards the heroes) Ladybug: Huh? (notices the scarlet akumas) Watch out! Cat Noir: Oh no. Prime Queen: (as the superheroes battle the akumas) Now watch Scarlet Moth's relentless plan to get rid of your precious protectors. Mwa ha ha ha ha! Deema: Not for long, Prime Queen. (Points the opposite ray at Dark Cupid and fires at him) Dark Cupid: Oof! Scarlet Moth: No! Deema: Come on, opposite ray. Night Ninja: You alright, Dark Cupid? Light Eros: There's no more Dark Cupid. Only, Light Eros! jumps into the air Light Eros: This is the beginning of a whole new age of love! Luna Girl: More like a age of hate! Luna moths, get that opposite device! Eros fires an arrow at Luna Girl but misses and hits Frightningale causing her to turn nice Frightningale: Oh, Light Eros! You are our threat stopping hero! Light Eros hits Guitar Villain causing him to turn nice Guitar Villain: Go for it, Light Eros! Light Eros: Now, Deems! Deema: You got it! the scarlet akuma turning them into tenshis and landed on Frightingale's microphone and Guitar Villain's guitar turning them into Guitar Hero and Nightingale Guitar Hero: Who's ready for a good tune? Nightingale: We are! Light Eros: at Rogercop Time for law and order. Eros shoots his arrow at Rogercop and it hits him Rogercop: Law and order will prevail, now with more reasonable ways. Light Eros: Your turn, Deemaroo! Deema: One tenshi hero coming up. zaps a akuma and turned into a tenshi and landed at Rogercop's whistle turning him into Officer Cyborg Officer Cyborg: Officer Cyborg, ready to serve justice the hero way! Romeo (PJ Masks): Stop that! Deema: Can’t do that, Romeo. Riposte with Princess Fragrance and Pharaoh can use the tenshi for a change! Light Eros, if you please. Eros shot three arrows at Riposte, Princess Fragrance and Pharaoh turning them nice Riposte: Time to fight for freedom! Princess Fragrance: Good smells all around~ Pharaoh: Time to free Paris from certain doom. Deema: It's tenshi time! three akumas into tenshi and they landed on Riposte's sword, Pharaoh's pendant, and Princess Fragrance's perfume bottle, turning them into Silverblade, Perfume Queen and King Tutankhamun Silverblade: Silverblade, at your service. Perfume Queen: Prepare to smell good~ King Tutankhamun: My powers of the gods will destroy Scarlet Moth! Light Eros shoots another arrow to Mime, Timebraker and Gamer turning them nice Timebraker: Whoo! Go, Light Eros! Gamer: We’re with ya, bro! Light Eros: All yours, Deema! Deema: Right! three akumas into tenshi which land on Gamer's glasses, Time Breaker's skate and Mime's hat turning them into Chronoskate, Master Controller and Motion Magician Master Controller: Time to beat Scarlet Moth at his game! Chronoskate: Your time is up! Romeo (PJ Masks): Cut it out! Deema: No way, Romeo. I’m just getting warmed up! (Zaps Romeo turning him into Captain Smartypants) Captain Smartypants: Never fear, Captain Smartypants is here! Night Ninja: Oh brother. Luna Girl: We'll get you back to normal, Romeo! Deema: Not if I can help it, Luna Girl! Night Ninja and Luna Girl and turned them good Luna Girl: Must resist being good! Night Ninja: We need to fight it. Scarlet Moth: What's this? A machine that can make someone their complete opposite. Celestial Gal: Paris citizens, get ready to shout yay! Because I am here to end this day! Night Ninja: I must continue to fight it! as he could but Can't Light Shogun: Light Shogun at your service. has used the opposite ray to help them Celestial Gal: Your days of akumanization are over Scarlet Moth! Light Shogun: Lightalinos! Ninjalinos, who were turned into Lightalinos by the opposite ray, appears beside him Deema: Now, which one of you akumas are next? Light Eros: Well, let me decide. shot his five arrows at Gigantitan, Gorizilla, Glaciator, Stoneheart and Horrificator turning them nice Gigantitan: and claps his hands Gorizilla: in happiness Glaciator: Sweet! Stoneheart: Aw yeah! Horrificator: in happiness Deema: Time for me to fire the opposite ray! five akumas into tenshi which land on Gigantitan's dodie, Gorizillai's charm, Glaciator's cone, Stoneheart's pebble and Horrificator's badge turning them into Mega-Baby, King Kong, Captain Snowman, Goldheart and Braverifficator Mega-Baby: giggles King Kong: gleefully Captain Snowman: Freeze, villains! Goldheart: You're going down, Scarlet Moth! Braverifficator: heroically Light Eros: Hey, Carapace, heads up! (Shoots an arrow at Carapace but Rena notices) Rena Rouge: Carapace, watch out! (Light Eros fires an arrow at Carapace, but Rena Rouge jumps in the way and takes the hit instead) Carapace: Rena? Are you alright? Rena Rouge: (sighs) Perfect! (Carapace helps her up) You cuty turtle! Ladybug: (notices an tenshi approaching Rena Rouge and captures it) Rena Rouge, let the tenshi posses your miraculous, or you might get akumatized too, and that's exactly what Hawk Moth wants! Carapace: (slowly approaches Rena Rouge) Hold on! Rena Rouge: You are always cut out to be a hero! Heads up! Carapace: Thanks. Queen Bee: You don't have to worry about me, Ladybug! I'll never let my emotions get the better of me! Scarlet Moth: You should never say never. Style Queen & Malediktator: Chloé! (appear in front of her) Queen Bee: Daddy? Mommy? Ladybug: Queen Bee! Focus! Malediktator: By the power vested in me, stop playing superheroes! (he and Style Queen attack Queen Bee, who blocks their attacks with her top) Light Eros: Well, by the power vested in me, assist my friends! Light Eros shoots three arrows at Malediktator, Style Queen and Despair Bear turning them nice Malediktator: You have made us very proud as a superhero, Chloé. Style Queen: We should have never gotten so mad at you. Despair Bear: And for that we will never punish you. Deema: Thanks, Light Eros! Now the Bourgeois family will aid us in our battle against Hawk Moth. (Zaps three akumas into tenshi and they land on Malediktator's sash, Style Queen's staff and Despair Bear's bear and became Mayor Orderer, Fashion Queen and Care Bear) Mayor Orderer: By the power vested in me, you will stop this heinous assault at once! Fashion Queen: We won’t allow you to succeed, Scarlet Moth. This plan of yours is unacceptable. Care Bear: You shall be punished dearly for your actions, Scarlet Moth! Light Eros: Now for Rena. Deema, your up! Deema: You got it. (Zaps the akuma into the tenshi) Rena Rouge: (allows an tenshi to infect her Miraculous) I am now Rena Light! Carapace: Awesome! (excited, an tenshi infects his Miraculous) Ladybug: Carapace, are you alright? Turtle Shield: There will be no more Scarlet Moth reign. There shall be justice served the Turtle Shield way! (throws his shield to Ladybug, she captures it) Eros uses his arrows turning every Parisian nice Stormy Weather: Well, I’m gonna rain on Scarlet Moth‘s parade! Prime Queen: Well, looks like the reign of Scarlet Moth will be ending! I hereby declare that today will once again be known as Heroes Day! Nora: Yippee! Ella and Etta: Yay! Darkblade: We are forever in your debt, Lady Deema. zaps the akumas into tenshi and they landed on Stormy Weather's umbrella, Prime Queen's microphone, Nora's ratings watch, Ella and Etta's caps and Darkblade's sword and became Whirlwind, Reportron, Spider-Boxer, Double Helpful and Lightsword Reportron: Don’t be fearful, Reportron is here to bring you all the latest upcomings on this news. Whirlwind: Sunny skies for all Parasians. Spider-Boxer: Time to knock Scarlet Moth's lights out for good. Double Helpful: Double trouble for Scarlet Moth! Lightsword: Prepare for defeated, Scarlet Moth. Light Eros: Prepare for an upgrade, Queen Bee! (Shoots his arrow at Queen Bee turning nice and Deema zaps the akuma into a tenshi and it landed on her Miraculous changing her into Empress Bee] Empress Bee: Thanks, Light Eros. Galvatron (G1): Decepticons, get that opposite ray! Decepticons obey Deema: Decepticons at 12 o’clock! Maybe they could be good Decepticons Light Eros, do your thing. Light Eros: (In Cliffjumper (G1)'s voice) You got it, buddy! Sweep 6: Not this time! Light Eros with a stun ray Deema: Light Eros! I’ll avenge you! at the Sweeps Sweep 1: Watch out! dodged the beam and attack Deema Deema: Help! Officer Cyborg: I shall assist. his guns at the Sweeps Prepare to face police punishment, tin cans! (Shoots red and blue cuffs at the Sweeps] Galvatron (G1): Vanitas' voice Stay out of this. Officer Cyborg with his cannon and takes the opposite ray Deema: Take your best shot at me, Galvatron! Zaps Deema with the opposite ray, but she dodged out of the way Galvatron (G1): Stop squirming! Deema in place and zaps her with the opposite ray and missed again You need to be evil! Deema again and missed Deema: Miss me, miss me. Now you're gonna kiss me! Galvatron (G1): Come here, you! at Deema which she reflected it and zapped the Sweeps gets hit by Cyclonus and he turns the opposite villains back to villains and Light Eros back to Dark Cupid Dark Cupid: Dark Cupid's back to spread hate! Rena Rage: I am now Rena Rage! Deema: No! Carapace! Shell Shock: There is no Carapace! There is only, Shell Shock! opposite ray knocked out of Ulrich's hand and it flys up in the air at it zaps Urich, Romeo, Luna Girl and Night Ninja to evil and Ulrich into Darich and Animan back to himself Night Ninja: I'm back! Ninjalinos are back too! Luna Girl: Being good is not in my reputation. Romeo (PJ Masks): I am back! Never cheer, Romeo is here! Darich: Ulrich is not here. Only Darich! fires the opposite ray at Catboy and Owllette, turning them to Night Panther and Dark Owl Including Deema into Primadeema, Jeromy to Techno-Master and Yumi to Chifan Gekko: Catboy! Night Panther: There is no Catboy here. Only, Night Panther! Dark Owl: And I'm Dark Owl. Again. Primadeema: And I'm Primadeema. evilly Galvatron (G1): Now it is our turn to turn the tables! Despair Bear: (latches onto Queen Bee, who still is fighting Style Queen and Malediktator) Stop! (holds her in place, allowing Dark Cupid to shoot an arrow at her and an akuma to infect her Miraculous) Cat Noir: Queen Bee! Queen Wasp: That's Queen Wasp to you, Cockroach! (throws a punch at Cat Noir, but he dodges) Cat Noir: This might be a good time to use that Lucky Charm of yours, don't you think? Ladybug: I need all of us to make it work! I can't do anything with it now! (the akumatized villains begin to surround Ladybug and Cat Noir) (Frightningale and Guitar Villain play music) Scarlet Moth: Game, set, and match, Ladybug. Romeo (PJ Masks): Game Over, Guppies. Luna Girl: We are villains forever! Night Ninja: Ulrich is one of us now along with your friends. Primadeema: Villains day will be forever. Care to surrender? goes to zap Cat Noir but Ladybug gets in the way and takes the blast instead Cat Noir: Ladybug! Lady Miss Fortune: Sorry, kitty but your little bugaboo isn't here. In her place stands... Lady Miss Fortune! Cat Noir: I don't see how we're going to get out of this one, m'lady. Ladybug: We can't lose hope, or we'll get akumatized, too. Cat Noir: Pretty cataclysmic situation, huh? Ladybug: (gasp) Cataclysm! That's it! Beneath us, Cat Noir! Cat Noir: Of course. Cataclysm! (uses Cataclysm on the ground below them, allowing him and Ladybug to escape) Molly: Let me have someone! them with the remaining Guppies Prime Queen: No more Ladybug and Cat Noir! Have they destroyed themselves or...? Sewers. Ladybug and Cat Noir are running. Ladybug: I'm about to transform back. I'll go this way. You go that way. (she and Cat Noir run on opposite sides of the sewer) Ladybug: (detransforms) Marinette: That was a close one. (reaches into her bag and pulls out a macaron for Tikki) Cat Noir: Claws In! (detransforms) Adrien: (pulls out a piece of cheese from his pocket) Enjoy it, but don't take too long. We don't have much time. Plagg: Let's share it. (splits the cheese in half) You're gonna need it, too. Adrien: Thank you, Plagg. (takes the cheese) Eiffel Tower Scarlet Moth: Animan, track down Ladybug and Cat Noir. They must not escape. (Animan shapeshifts into a panther) Scene: Sewers Adrien: You okay, Ladybug? Marinette: Hawk Moth has never re-akumatized so many people in one go. Something's changed. Adrien: Maybe he's figured out how to boost his powers, just like we did. Marinette: You still think we can win? Adrien: Like you said, we can't lose hope. People are relying on us. Marinette: But our team crumbled. Adrien: Then let's go back to what's always worked. A duo. You and me against the world, m'lady. Marinette: (Smiles but then gasps upon hearing a noise.) They're coming! (Several akumatized villains head their way.) Adrien: You like water rides? (Runs towards the sewer waters) Marinette: (Runs in the same direction) Don't forget to put your diving gear on. (She and Adrien jump into the water, eyes closed) Tikki, power-up! (Tosses Tikki the aqua power-up) Adrien: Plagg, power-up! (Toss Plagg the aqua power-up) (Marinette and Adrien transform into Aqua Ladybug and Cat Noir and swim through the sewer pipes until they come across Syren) Aqua Ladybug: Syren! Animan: (jumps into the water and shapeshifts into a shark) Aqua Cat Noir: Better get fishing. (he swims towards Syren while Aqua Ladybug swims towards Animan) (Aqua Cat Noir breaks Syren's bracelet while Aqua Ladybug breaks Animan's pin, releasing the akumas) (Aqua Ladybug captures the akumas and Syren and Animan are turned back into Ondine and Otis, who have trouble breathing underwater until Aqua Ladybug and Cat Noir give them their yo-yo and staff to use as a breathing device) Aqua Cat Noir: It's gonna take a lot of time to de-akumatize all these villains one by one. Aqua Ladybug: Which is exactly why we have to take on Hawk Moth directly. He's using his cane to re-akumatize his victims. If we can destroy it, he won't have an army fighting for him anymore. (gasps upon finding that the sewer water is starting to freeze; she and Aqua Cat Noir retreat) Scene: Eiffel Tower Scarlet Moth: (laughs maliciously as Frozer begins to freeze all of Paris.) Behold my triumph, Parisians! Your champions are trapped! Aqua Ladybug & Cat Noir: (jump out of the freezing water) Spots Off!/Claws In! (They transform back into their regular forms.) Ladybug: (Ladybug then aims her yo-yo at Frozer's ice skates, breaking them and releasing the akuma, which she then captures.) You sure don't want to miss what's coming next! Scarlet Moth: (angrily stares at the duo.) Ladybug: Time to show everyone that the real Ladybug is back! (She releases all the captured akumas.) Scene: Césaire Apartment Nora: Look! The heroes are back. Scene: Eiffel Tower Scarlet Moth: Stop filming, Prime Queen! Darkblade: No more escaping for you knaves. Down with the enemy! Ladybug: I suggest we take a little detour. Cat Noir: Couldn't agree more, m'lady. Scene: Streets of Paris. The duo proceeds to run from the Scarlet Army. Cat Noir: Any miraculous ideas, m'lady? Ladybug: Besides running and surviving you mean? Nora ''': (A flag of France is slowly raised.) Parisians, we can be heroes just for one day! '''Parisians: Yeah! Darkblade: What? A revolution?! Charge! Darkblade's Army: (The army charges at the rebelling Parisians.) Gina: Are you okay? (Ladybug grabs her hand and stands.) Marlena: It's awesome seeing you guys again. Gina: Parisians are all on your side. Marlena: We will slow them down. You two go save the world! Ladybug: You are all fantastic. Thank you! Take care! Cat Noir: Thank you! Scene: Eiffel Tower Scarlet Moth: Get them my giants. Destroy Ladybug and Cat Noir! And anyone else who tries to stand in your way! Romeo (PJ Masks): Including the fish kids and the PJ Masks! Scarlet Giants: (salute Scarlet Moth) Streets of Paris Parisian: Hey! (Calling the attention of Gigantitan using a car) Gigantitan: Car... Scene: Eiffel Tower] Ladybug: Take care of the ice cream man, Cat Noir! Cat Noir: With pleasure! All this fighting has made me hungry. (Ladybug and Cat Noir deakumatize Glaciator, then head for Scarlet Moth on the Eiffel Tower) Scarlet Moth (Illusion): (gasp) Ladybug: It's down to the three of us, Hawk Moth! Cat Noir: Cataclysm! Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (receives a minature Miraculous box.) It's a sign, Hawk Moth. A sign that your Miraculous will wind up inside this box! Scarlet Moth (Illusion): Are you sure you're not making a serious mistake? How would you know if the wish I was planning to make with your Miraculous wouldn't have been beneficial to everyone? Ladybug: If you were to make a wish, there'd be a price to pay. Why don't you tell us your wish, Hawk Moth? Scarlet Moth (Illusion): Give me your Miraculous and you'll find out. Volpina: Unlike you, I'm not afraid to use these powers. Scarlet Moth (Illusion): Since you are so good, why didn't bother to try and change the world for the better? Ladybug: We are changing the world everyday by our actions. Not just by wishing it at the expense of innocent citizens! Cat Noir: Whatever your wish it can only be evil judging the by the havoc you wreak. (the duo head towards the illusion Scarlet Moth while the real Scarlet Moth sneaks behind them) Scene: Hawk Moth's lair Catalyst The time has come! You are about to triumph at last. Scene: Eiffel Tower Ladybug: (holds out the Miraculous box in front of the illusion Scarlet Moth) It's not too late. You can fight for good, with us. (spots the real Scarlet Moth behind her and Cat Noir through the Miraculous box's reflective surface, therefore pushes them out of the way before Dark Cupid or Scarlet Moth can hit them and then de-akumatizes Dark Cupid) Scarlet Moth: No! Ladybug: You're such a coward, Hawk Moth! Cat Noir: But there's no hiding this time! (Ladybug and Cat Noir fight Scarlet Moth and eventually manage to grab his cane, which Cat Noir destroys with his Cataclysm, turning Scarlet Moth back into Hawk Moth and de-akumatizing all his villains and freed Carapace, Queen Bee and Rena Rouge from the akumas) Light Eros: Wait. I am the opposite of Dark Cupid! and turns back to Dark Cupid and finally Kim Hawk Moth: No! Romeo (PJ Masks): Don't turn me to good, Fish-girls. Because I would turn you and Urich evil! Hawk Moth's lair Catalyst: NO! Argh! Ah! Eiffel Tower Hawk Moth: Alright, kids. Watch what a man who's got nothing to lose can do! (while he fights Ladybug and Cat Noir, Catalyst goes into Gabriel's safe and takes out the Peacock Miraculous) Hawk Moth: (after overpowering the duo) You're never going to win. Not today or any other day. You're still so green, young superheroes. You can't even stay transformed after you've used your powers. (nearly grabs their Miraculous, but is stopped by Carapace, who throws his shield at him) Rena Rouge: Need a hand? Ladybug: (uses her yo-yo to create a net around the Eiffel Tower) You're caught in our net, Hawk Moth. You're not going anywhere! Queen Bee: Venom! I'll paralyze him, then he'll be all yours, Ladybug. (the five superheroes approach Hawk Moth) Romeo (PJ Masks): the Opposite ray at the Miraculous heroes Stay back. I'm warning ya! Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Nathalie, now as Mayura, plucks a feather from her hand fan, charges it with energy, and sends it to the Eiffel Tower. Scene: Eiffel Tower. The feather enters Hawk Moth's broken cane. Mayura: (from Hawk Moth's lair) Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth: (gasp) Scene: Hawk Moth's lair Mayura: I am Mayura. You're up against the wall, plagued by your deepest, darkest despair. Let me help you. Eiffel Tower Hawk Moth: No, don't do that! Hawk Moth's lair Mayura: Let your despair be embodied in a powerful protection. Scene: Eiffel Tower. Hawk Moth reluctantly accepts Mayura's help, causing a giant purple moth to appear and use its wings to push the heroes away] Nighttime villains flee Ladybug: What is that monster? (she latches onto it with her yo-yo, but before she can attack it, Mayura uses her power to make it vanish) Ladybug: (notices a feather coming out of Hawk Moth's cane) A feather! The second Miraculous that Master Fu lost... Cat Noir: ...was a Peacock! Queen Bee: Ladybug! Hawk Moth! (the five superheroes find that Hawk Moth is gone) Cat Noir: He must've escaped when that monster appeared. Ladybug: Hawk Moth is no longer working alone. He had help from the owner of the Peacock Miraculous. (Queen Bee hands her Hawk Moth's broken cane) Maybe this will help us track him. Hawk Moth: (de-transforms, exhausted) Nooroo: Master? Romeo (PJ Masks): Robot! Destroy the opposite ray! I won't let the Guppies make me a goodie goodie anymore! robot steps on the opposite ray, destroying it Romeo's robot: It is done, master. Romeo (PJ Masks): Thanks, Robot. Primadeema would join the Foot Irelanders and make the Irelanders illegal with superheroes of Incredibles! laughs (The cane in Ladybug's hand fades away) Rena Rouge: There goes our last chance of finding him. Ladybug: He must have de-transformed. (notices her earrings are flashing) We've got to split guys. But before that, Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the miniature Miraculous box in the air, then takes off with Rena Rouge and Carapace and collects the Fox and Turtle Miraculous from them while Cat Noir collects the Bee Miraculous from Chloé) Scene: Master Fu's place Master Fu: (puts the Fox and Bee Miraculous inside the Miracle box) Thank you, Marinette. Scene: Agreste mansion. Gabriel speaks to a drained Nathalie. Gabriel: I told you never to use the Peacock Miraculous! Nathalie: I had no choice, sir. I had to save you! (coughs) Gabriel: It's damaged. It's way too dangerous. Nathalie: I want to help you all the way to the end. (smiles) Gabriel: (glares at her but then smiles) Thank you, Nathalie. (puts his hand on top of hers) For everything. Scene: Place de Vosges. Lila bitterly watches her classmates having a picnic from her bedroom window. Chloé: (to Sabrina, who offers her a plate of cookies) There's no way I'm trying your homemade stuff. Too risky! (eats a platter of sushi instead while Sabrina cries) (Adrien attempts to sit down next to Nino, but Alya sits there instead) Alya: Taken. (Adrien tries to sit on the other side, but Alya jumps there, too) Taken as well, but there's a free seat over there. (points towards Marinette) Mylène: Here! Here! Here! (stops when she notices Marinette staring at her) Adrien: (approaches Marinette) May I? Marinette: No. Um, go away. No, I mean, go ahead. Please stand, I mean, sit. Adrien: Thanks. (sits besides Marinette but soon receives a phone message and then notices his bodyguard waiting for him from afar) Oh no. My father wants me to attend a charity event he's throwing. I can't stay. (stand up and looks down at Marinette) I wanted to tell you. Rose was right earlier. You're always helping people. Like that day you helped Juleka overcome her class photo curse. or when you partnered Nathaniel and Marc together to make that comic book. Or when you helped me get to the movies so that I could see my mother on the screen. That's why everyone jumped at the chance to help you with the picnic. So today, it was our turn to help you. You're our everyday Ladybug. Have a good evening, Super-Marinette. (walks away) Marinette: (watches Adrien walk away and runs towards him) Adrien! (bumps into him) Uh...I, uh... Miss Bustier's class: (gasps) Marinette: (kisses Adrien's cheek) Thank you! Adrien: (smiles) You're welcome, Marinette. (blows a kiss to Marinette, then waves and walks away as the whole class cheers for Marinette) Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventures Series